Dark side
by Zuzu-chan
Summary: Re-publish. "Kau harus ingat, seberapa besarpun keinginan mu untuk bersamanya, itu tidak akan pernah terwujud. Karena dia adalah orang yang paling menginginkan kematianmu. Kiora"
1. Chapter 1

Hii Minna-san, maaf Zuzu malah story baru bukannya nerusin ff 'dont look at me like that', chapter selanjutnya masih setengah jadi Zuzu up ff yang ini dulu ya. Sebenernya Zuzu mau re-up 'Dark side' yang lama, ehhh pas Zuzu cari filenya hilang entah kemana, jadi Zuzu buat dari awal. Maaf kalo alurnya sedikit (?) berbeda dari yang lama.

 **Naruto dkk, milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuhina**

 **M**

 **Typo(s)**

 **Dark side**

Ratusan pasukan bayangan hitam mengelilingi Istana Megah yang sudah tak terawat di tengah hutan. Bau darah menyengat penciuman, bercak-bercak merah itu mengering di dinding, dan ada juga yang bergenang di seluruh penjurunya.

"Lord. Kami telah menghabisi semuanya, tapi Sang dewi belum terlihat sedari tadi" seseorang berpakaian serba hitam dengan menggenggam sebilah pedang berlutut hormat, diikuti semua pasukan di belakangnnya.

"Berarti belum 'semuanya'" perkataannya sontak membuat seseorang yang sedang berlutut itu mendongak terkejut menatapnya.

Sorot mata dinginnya berpandangan dengan mata hitam milik laki-laki itu.

"Cari dia" perintah mutlaknya segera dilaksanakan tanpa bantahan.

"Sang dewi sudah terluka dari pertarungan sebelumnya, dia tidak mungkin jauh dari sini" Lord muda itu berujar pada seseorang yang satu langkah di belakangnya.

"Atau mungkin, ia memang tidak pernah pergi dari sini" tanggapan pria berkuncir mencuat keatas itu sontak membuat sang lord menoleh padanya.

.

Krieeettt

Bunyi nyaring pintu kayu usang yang dibuka memenuhi isi Mansion gelap itu.

Semuanya gelap, tak ada satupun lilin yang menyala diruangan itu, hawa dingin menyengat memasuki setiap pori-pori kulit, memberikan sensasi aneh yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri dengan sendirinya.

'Blam'

Pintu tiba-tiba tertutup, mengurung dua orang didalamnya dalam kegelapan.

"Sasuke, dia ada disini" asap mengepul dari mulutnya yang terbuka.

Dua bulatan sedang berwarna merah dengan tiga titik membentuk pola terlihat di antara gelap ruangan itu.

"Kau pintar bersembunyi juga jalang" senyum miring tersungging di bibir Sang Lord. Seketika itu juga lilin dan obor disetiap penjuru hidup, menerangi penglihatan, memberikan hawa hangat yang mulai menyelimuti dua manusia berpakaian serba hitam disana.

"Khe-Uchiha busuk, pergi saja kau ke neraka bersama kakakmu" senyum miring lenyap dari bibir sang Uchiha, lilin dan obor meredup, hawa dingin es menyeruak masuk, lebih dingin dari yang sebelumnya, lebih menyengat dari sebelumnya, seolah-olah akan membekukan darah hangat yang mengalir didalam tubuh.

Seorang wanita keluar dari kegelapan koridor, gaun hitamnya terlihat anggun memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh bagian atas, rambutnya hitam menyentuh pinggul rampingnya.

Gaunnya yang panjang menyapu lantai disetiap langkahnya. Jari tangannya yang lentik menggenggam sebuah pedang. Semua orang akan menyebutnya cantik, jika saja ia melepaskan topeng yang menutupi kecantikan wajahnya.

Sreett

Sebuah benda legendaris keluar dari lengan baju hitam sang Uchiha.

Deg

"Kusanagi" meskipun tertutup topeng, tapi masih dapat dilihatnya bahwa wanita itu terkejut.

.

Pertarungan tak terelakkan, dentuman dua pedang yang saling beradu terdengar nyaring ditelinga.

Dua lawan satu. Pertarungan yang tak seimbang, ditambah lukanya yang belum pulih sempurna, membuat Sang dewi sedikit kesusahan.

Tring

Satu pedang terlempar dari tangan pemiliknya, melanting jauh ke lantai di sudut ruangan.

Sring

Wanita itu terdiam, merasakan dinginnya benda tajam yang menyentuh kulit lehernya. Dia baru saja kehilangan fokusnya hingga membiarkan pedangnya melanting jauh dari jangkauannya.

Ujung pedang itu naik, memaksanya untuk mendongak. Laki-laki yang beberapa centimeter lebih tinggi darinya kini menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. Sangat menjijikan pikirnya.

"Ini belum berakhir Uchiha" kedua lengannya terangkat di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya.

Perlahan kabut hitam mengelilinya, memblokir semua benda atau apapun yang mencoba menyentuhnya, termasuk kusanagi yang didorong mundur oleh kabut itu.

Suara berisik terdengar memekakan telinga kala angin kencang bertiup, membuka paksa jendela dan gorden, membiarkan cahaya bulan memasuki ruangan.

Kabut menghilang, menyisakan sosok wanita yang sama dengan topengnya yang retak .

Perlahan wanita itu mengangkat satu tangannya, mengarahkan kepada dua pemuda yang berdiri angkuh didepannya.

Secara bersamaan debu hitam berterbangan mengarah ke mereka. Sekilas memang terlihat hanya seperti debu yang akan batuk-batuk atau bersin jika menghirupnya terlalu banyak, namun semakin diteliti ternyata itu bukan hanya segumpalan debu hitam, tetapi butiran kristal tajam yang akan mengoyak apapun yang dilewatinya. Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya-

"Amaterasu" Tiga pola di mata sharingan kini sudah membentuk pola yang baru, mata sebelah kirinya mengeluarkan darah, disaat bersamaan api hitam muncul dan membakar seluruh kumpulan kristal hitam hingga tak bersisa.

Mengambil resiko yang cukup besar, Sang dewi melesat maju melewati api amaterasu yang menghalangi pandangan Uchiha, dengan gerakan cepat tangannya dengan kuku tajam menghunus ke jantung Sasuke- sebelum semuanya terhenti.

Bagai waktu terhenti, gerakan Sang dewi pun berhenti. Sasuke nampak terkejut dengan situasi sekarang, gerakan Sang dewi begitu cepat bahkan ia-dengan mata sharingan yang sudah bangkit sekalipun tidak dapat melihatnya, namun tangannya terhenti mematung hanya beberapa centimeter dari jantung sang Uchiha.

Mata hitamnya bergerak-gerak mencari sebab kenapa tubuhnya tidak dapat digerakkan, dan ia menemukan satu bayangan panjang mengarah pada seorang pemuda berambut nanas di bawah sinar bulan.

"Brengsek kau Nara Shikamaru!"

Crass

"Uhuk" darah mengalir dari perutnya, saat pedang kusanagi mengoyak isi perutnya. Ia menatap tak percaya, benarkah ia sudah kalah? Semua berakhir?. Perlahan tubuhnya lemas, kulitnya memucat seiring darah yang terus keluar tanpa henti.

"Ini untuk kakak ku" Sasuke menusuknya lebih dalam, sebelum menarik pedang legendaris itu. Tubuh wanita itu jatuh, topengnya tersibak menampakan keaslian wajahnya yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh siapapun- begitulah katanya.

Sasuke terduduk lemas bertopang pada lutut dan pedangnya, mata kirinya terasa sakit dan tubuhnya lemas, matanya kini kembali hitam. Baru beberapa saat bernafas dengan lega, sebuah panah melesat ke arahnya, dan beruntung Shikamaru menggerakkan Sasuke menggunakan bayangannya sehingga panah itu hanya menggores lengan kanan Sasuke. Sasuke baru saja akan mengaktifkan kembali sharingannya, sebelum Shikamaru mencegahnya.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak menggunakannya" Shikamaru menangkis seluruh panah yang datang ke arah mereka. Terakhir bayangan hitam tinggi menjulang menutupi mereka, sebelum mereka hilang tidak meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun.

.

"Uhuk" darah. Shikamaru menyeka sisa darah di bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sas" Shikamaru berujar dengan kekehan kecil diujung kalimatnya saat mendapati pandangan Sasuke terhadapnya.

"Seharusnya kau lebih memetingkan kondisimu, jangan terlalu banyak menggunakannya Sas" dalam kondisi buruk pun sahabatnya itu masih bisa menasehatinya. Perlahan Shikamaru berdiri, dan mengalunkan lengan Sasuke di pundaknya, membantunya berdiri, dan membawanya ke kamar.

Setelah membaringkan Sasuke di kasur, Shikamaru segera keluar hendak memanggil tabib- sebelum secara tidak sengaja ia bertemu dengan pelayan istana di depan pintu.

"Ah- Shikamaru-sama" pelayan itu nampak terkejut melihatnya-atau lebih tepatnya melihat kondisinya.

"Anda baik-baik saja, akan saya panggilkan tabib istana" pelayan itu hendak pergi sebelum Shikamaru mencekal tangannya.

"Panggil tabib dan suruh periksa Sasuke didalam. Aku baik-baik saja" Setelah mengatakan itu Shikamaru pergi meninggalkan pelayan yang sedang mematung di depan pintu.

"L-lord ada di dalam" ia bergumam tak percaya sebelum ia kembali sadar dan pergi meneruskan niatannya tadi.

.

"Maafkan kami yang tidak menyadari kehadiran anda, Lord" para dewan istana berkumpul di kamar bernuansa abu-abu dengan posisi berlutut menghadap Sasuke yang menyender di kepala ranjang.

"Hn, kau sudah memeriksa Shikamaru?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang tabib yang juga berlutut di samping ranjangnnya.

"Maafkan kelalaian hamba Yang Mulia"

"Pergi dan periksa dia".

"Aku baik-baik saja, bisa kalian keluar? Aku ingin sendirian saat ini" dewan istana pun berdiri dan membungkuk sebentar sebelum pergi keluar.

Sasuke menatap pedang Kusanagi yang berada di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Aku sudah membalaskan dendammu Nii-san" Rahang Sasuke mengeras kala mengingat saat-saat terakhir Uchiha Itachi-kakaknya- yang mati tepat didepan matanya,

.

"Nii-san" Sasuke mendobrak pintu, memaksa masuk kedalam. Langkahnya berhenti, raut wajahnya mengeras, sorot matanya layu, tangannya bergetar.

Kakaknya- bersandar di tubuh seorang wanita yang menusuknya dengan pedang. Kejadian itu tepat didepan mata Sasuke, menyaksikan bagaimana tajamnya pedang kusanagi menembus tubuh kakanya.

Sreet

Pedang itu ditarik keluar dengan kasar oleh wanita itu, ia mengambil beberapa langkah kebelakang, membiarkan tubuh sang laki-laki jatuh ke lantai. Wanita itu diam, kemudian ia melempar pedang yang berlumuran darah itu disamping tubuh Itachi.

Sasuke baru saja akan melemparkan shuriken sebelum wanita itu hilang dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ni-nii-san" Sasuke menghampirinya meletakkan kepala kakaknya di pahanya sebagai bantalan.

"Hei, kenapa suara mu bergetar?" Itachi menatap lembut mata onyx yang sama persis seperti miliknya

"Tugasku sudah berakhir, sekarang giliranmu"

"Uhuk-"

"Jangan ulangi kesalahanku Sasuke. Kiora, Sang dewi Kegelapan" Itachi memberikan pedangnya. Kusanagi. Hal terakhir yang dapat ia berikan sebelum nafas terakhirnya berhembus.

Sasuke masih diam, bahkan saat nafas Itachi tidak berhembus lagi Sasuke masih bergeming ditempatnya, air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya. Mata hitamnya memancarkan aura yang berbeda, merah darah menggantikan onyx hitam di matanya, menyisakan pola segi lima berwarna hitam dimatanya.

Itulah pertama kalinya Sasuke membangkitkan Mangekyo Sharingan.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang coba kakak katakan padaku?" dirinya bergumam sediri, mengingat dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Itachi pada saat itu.

"Aku sudah membalaskan dendammu" Sasuke memejamkan matanya menikmati angin pagi yang berhembus dari jendela kamarnya. Semua sudah berakhir, inilah pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa tenang sejak kematian kakaknya. Tiba-tiba langit berubah menjadi gelap, udara menjadi dingin, angin bertiup kencang, seolah-olah akan terjadi badai besar.

"Ada apa ini?" Sasuke segera menuju balkon kamarnya dan mendapati langit gelap gulita. Namun bukan karena awan yang mendung, melainkan ribuan burung gagak menghalangi cahaya matahari disepanjang kerajaannya.

"Yang Mulia" seseorang berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah cemas. sasuke hanya menatapnya sekilas sebelum kembali beralih menatap burung-burung itu yang mengitari istana.

"Yang Mulia, burung-burung itu menuju makam Itachi-sama" Sasuke berbalik dengan cepat, mengarahkan kakinya menuju sayap istana sebelah barat. Banyak para maid yang berkumpul di balkon menyaksikan burung gagak yang berterbangan. Saat menyadari kehadiran Sasuke disana semua maid menunduk sopan dan memberikan ruang agar sang Lord juga bisa melihat pemandangan yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Semua pengawal istana berjajar disepanjang pintu masuk istana, meningkatkan penjagaan. Burung-burung itu perlahan diam, tidak membuat suara nyaring yang menyakiti telinga lagi.

Tiba-tiba burung gagak hitam itu membentuk tubuh manusia, merangkainya sehingga terlihat seperti seorang wanita dengan gaun hitam sedang melayang di atas makam Itachi, tapi tunggu, itu bukan hanya sekumpulan burung, burung-burung itu menyatu. Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya melihat hal itu, menyaksikan bagaimana seorang tubuh manusia terbentuk dari burung gagak. Perlahan dari kakinya, gaun hitamnya, kemudian membentuk lekuk tubuhnya, tangan itu perlahan terbentuk, memperlihatkan kuku ber cat merah-

Sasuke mengenal tangan itu. Itu tangan milik Kiora yang beberapa waktu lalu hampir menusuk jantungnya.

Sreet

Bayangan itu pecah, burung-burung berpencar tak karuan, bagian tubuh yang sudah terbentuk itupun hancur bagai debu saat sebuah panah melesat menembusnya. Sasuke terdiam, ia mengarahkan pandangannya menuju asal anak panah itu melesat. Disana Shikamaru sedang bertumpu dengan satu kaki sambil memegang busur.

"Aku tidak pernah meleset" Shikamaru berkata dengan nada angkuh yang biasanya ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke.

"Keberadaanku mungkin hilang hari ini, tapi aku tidak mati. Aku pasti akan kembali, dan saat itu terjadi aku menantikan pertemuan kita lagi" suara itu menggema di setiap sudut istana, para maid menatap takut-takut akan suara itu, bahkan tanpa sadar bulu kuduk Sasuke berdiri dengan sendirinya. Hanya beberapa menit, sebelum tiba-tiba semuanya lenyap dan sunyi. Hawa dingin menghilang, aura gelap juga menghilang bahkan langit kembali terlihat biru terang, burung-burung itu tiba-tiba menghilang bersamaan dengan selesainya deklarasi dari Kiora.

"Kembali ke posisi kalian masing-masing" Sasuke memberikan perintah dan seketika Para maid yang masih syok itu terasadar segera pamit undur diri menuju tempat kerja mereka masing-masing.

.

Keesokan paginya Sasuke mengadakan rapat di aula. Langkah kakinya mantap memasuki aula, melewati para dewan istana yang berlutut menghadapnya, disamping kursi kebesarannya seorang laki-laki tampak menguap malas menunggunya.

"Kalian pasti meminta penjelasan tentang kejadian kemarin bukan? Maka dari itu aku mengadakan pertemuan ini" tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke menyampaikan maksud dari pertemuan ini.

"Jalang itu-"

"Lord, perhatikan pilihan katamu" Shikamaru yang berdiri disamping Sasuke berbisik padanya.

"Kiora tidak mati. Ia hanya menghilang. Suatu hari nanti dia pasti kembali, aku ingin kalian pergi bersama orang-orang kalian, berpencarlah dan bunuh wanita itu" Semua anggota dewan berjumlah 27 orang itupun berlutut menerima perintah.

"Sekarang" satu kata penuh penekanan itu menjadi suara terakhir di ruangan yang bernuansa hitam keemas itu, dalam sekejap saja seluruh dewan menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Sementara kita tetap disini" Shikamaru menunduk patuh dengan keputusan yang dibuat oleh Raja termuda sepanjang sejarah kerajaan Uchiha.

.

"Aku tidak akan gagal lagi kali ini, akan ku pastikan mengirimmu ke neraka"

.

Ratusan tahun berlalu, tidak ada kabar apapun tentang keberadaan Kiora. Sudah cukup lama Sasuke menunggu, ia memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri mencari keberadaan Kiora. Ia beserta Shikamaru meninggalkan Istana dan para maid yang masih dipekerjakan disana.

.

"Sasuke, Shikamaru ternyata kalian ada disini, aku mencari kalian kemana-mana, pembukaan penerimaan murid baru akan segera dimulai" seorang pemuda berambut pirang datang dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan. Salah satu dari dua orang yang sedang berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas atap gedung itu berbalik, menampakkan wajah malas khas koala-nya itu.

"Katakan kami akan segera turun"

"Hah, baiklah-baiklah. Jangan terlambat, terutama kau Sasuke kau harus menyampaikan pidato sebagai ketua osis di aula nanti" jelas pria pemilik nata biru safir itu.

"Hn" pria yang bernama Sasuke itu menjawab dengan gumaman aneh tanpa berbalik.

Setelah menyampaikan berita penting itu, pemuda itu segera turun, menunggu ketua Osis beserta wakilnya yang masih berada di atap gedung sekolah itu di aula.

"Mendokusei" pemuda berambut nanas itu menguap sesaat setelah melihat pintu atap tertutup.

"Kita pergi sekarang"

.

"...dengan ini kalian telah resmi menjadi siswa siswi Tokyo International High School. Kami ucapkan selamat" riuh tepuk tangan menggema di setiap sudut aula kala Sasuke, sang ketua osis baru saja menyampaikan pidatonya.

"Bagi siswa berprestasi silahkan naik ke podium" sekitar lima puluh siswa berbaris di atas podium, mereka adalah siswa dengan nilai tes masuk paling tinggi, beberapa diantaranya adalah murid penerima beasiswa.

Mereka maju satu per satu untuk menerima penghargaan berupa piagam, mendali, dan buket bunga dari Shikamaru selaku wakil ketua osis beserta Naruto selaku sekretaris osis. Banyak diantara mereka yang sengaja berlama-lama berdiri didepan Shikamaru dan Naruto hanya untuk menebarkan pesona mereka dan berharap kakak kelasnya itu tertarik pada mereka.

"Selanjutnya"

"!"

Shikamaru terdiam. Sulit dipercaya.

"Sang dewi" awalnya Shikamaru berpikir demikian, tapi gadis yang ia duga sebagai 'sang dewi' itu tidak memancarkan aura negatif apapun, dia benar-benar terlihat seperti manusia biasa.

"Sttt, Shikamaru" Shikamaru tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh pada Naruto yang memberikan isyarat bahwa sekarang gilirannya memberikan mendali pada gadis didepannya. Shikamaru mencoba bersikap biasa, meskipun dari tadi pandangannya tidak luput dari gadia yang memiliki surai indigo itu, bahkan setelah gadis itu turun dan kembali ke barisannya pun Shikamaru tetap memperhatikannya.

"Lanjutkan, aku ada urusan sebentar" Shikamaru melimpahkan tugasnya pada Naruto dan segera pergi dari sana.

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga, cukup melelahkan" Naruto meregangkan otot-ototnya dengan melakukan gerakan kecil sebelum berbaring di lantai dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantalannya, menatap langit senja di atasnya.

"Tapi menyenangkan" timpal seorang laki-laki pecinta anjing yang duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Itu karena kau kesenangan menggoda para gadis disana, kiba" balas Naruto dan mengundang gelak tawa dan senyum tipis di ketiga wajah pemuda lain disana, kecuali satu.

"Ada apa Shikamaru?" Suara baritone Sasuke menyadarkan Shikamaru yang sedari tadi melamun.

"Aku tidak yakin tapi-" Shikamaru menggantungkan kalimatnya dan itu membuat semua orang disana menatapnya kecuali Sasuke yang masih setia menatap langit jingga.

"Aku melihat sang dewi"

"Tapi aku tidak yakin karena auranya berbeda" sambung Shikamaru.

"Maksudmu, sang dewi kegelapan? Dimana?" Naruto menatap horror ke arah Shikamaru yang mempunggunginya.

"Di sekolah ini"

"Siapa nama murid itu?" Kini giliran laki-laki bersurai merah bata membuka suara.

"Hyuuga Hinata"

Deg

TBC

Mohon dukungannya Minna-san. Untuk ff 'Saat Kau Pergi' masih dalam proses hehe, jadinya blm Zuzu up. Buat yang nanyain akun wattpad Zuzu, entar pas Zuzu up ff 'Saat kau Pergi' bakal Zuzu umumin(?). Makasih buat Minna yang masih setia baca ff Zuzu.


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo Minna-san, maafkan Zuzu yang melalikan ff ini sampai lumutan wkwkkw.

Buat pemberitahuan saja **Zuzu tidak pindah ke wattpad** , hanya saja **ff Saat Kau Pergi itu di publish di wattpad.**

Jadi Zuzu masih setia kok disini hehehhe.

 **Naruto, dkk milik mbh Mashasi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuhina**

 **Rate M**

 **Typo(s)**

Dark Side

Chapter 2

"Siapa nama murid itu?"

"Hyuuga Hinata"

Deg

.

"Bagaimana kau tahu- Sasuke?"

Shikamaru mendongak terkejut melihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri disampingnya. Shikamaru tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak mungkin membaca pikirannya, Sasuke sudah berjanji padanya. Keadaan tiba-tiba saja sunyi, satu nama yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke membuat semua orang disana berpikir keras.

Shikamaru menatap serius wajah Sasuke, seketika ia sadar bahwa pria dengan sorot mata dingin itu tengah memperhatikan sesuatu, ia ikuti arah pandang Sasuke yang mengarah pada taman belakang sekolah-

"!"

Shikamaru seketika berdiri.

'Benar gadis itu' gadis bersurai Indigo yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon Ek belakang sekolah, itu adalah gadis yang sama.

Langit berubah suram, awan putih menghilang tergantikan dengan warna abu-abu. Hujan rintik mulai mengguyur bumi, menimbulkan bau tanah yang menyengat. Angin kencang berhembus menemani datangnya sang hujan, rambut emo itu bergoyang diterpa angin, tetesan air hujan terlihat jatuh dari ujung rambutnya. Nampaknya _Kami-sama_ memang menakdirkan pertemuan mereka saat sepasang mata bulan dibawah sana menatapnya terkejut.

.

Seusai acara penyambutan siswa baru Konoha Gakuen, para siswa memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Berkenalan dengam wali kelas mereka dan mencatat jadwal pelajaran yang akan mereka pelajari mulai senin nanti.

Sebagian murid membentuk kerumunan saling bertukar cerita, sebagian lagi memilih ke kantin untuk menghabiskan waktunya, dan ada beberapa juga yang berjalan-jalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, salah satunya Hyuuga Hinata. Ia menyusuri koridor sekolah, mengamati pemandangan di luar lewat kaca di sepanjang jalan. Tiba-tiba matanya terpaku pada salah satu pohon Ek rindang dibelakang sekolah, sepertinya tempat yang nyaman untuk membaca buku.

Disinilah ia sekarang, duduk dibawah rindangnya pohon ek sambil membaca novel ringan untuk membunuh waktu. Angin berhembus lembut menerpa wajahnya, membuat helaian indigo miliknya terhanyut mengikuti arah angin membawa. Cukup lama ia berada disana, ditatapnya langit mulai mendung dan hujan rintik mulai turun, ia bergegas bangkit dari duduknya. Tetesan air hujan menyentuh wajahnya lembut saat ia melangkah menuju gedung sekolahnya. Tiba-tiba semilir angin menerpa kulit nya, tidak begitu keras malah terkesan lembut membuatnya menikmati sensai dingin yang dirimbulkan, seperti terbuai dalam kenyamanan gadis itu mengikuti arah angin yang membawanya pada sepasang mata onyx di atap sekolah. Tidak jelas memang, Hinata sedikit menatap lebih lekat sosok itu, sebelum ia terkejut saat menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah-

Uchiha Sasuke

Ketua Osis

Hinata segera berlari,spontanitas akibat keterkejutannya. Sesampainya di toilet, Hinata mengatur nafasnya yang tidak teratur dan degub jantungnya yang cepat sekali, efek dari 'lari sore' dan tatapan maut dari sang ketua osis. Oh, ayolah Hinata tidak buta sampai tidak bisa melihat betapa menawannya wajah sang ketua osis.

Hinat tersentak kecil saat mendengar pintu toilet yang dibanting dengan kuat, sekitar lima orang yang ia yakini adalah seniornya masuk, sempat Hinata dengar suara pintu di kunci. Gadis bersurai indigo itu menatap cermin panjang di depannya, ia melihat para seniornya itu tersenyum. Sepertinya hari ini bisa lebih buruk dari perkiraannya.

"Kau pasti Hyuuga Hinata kan?" ujar seorang gadis bersurai coklat yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya-Hinata berbalik.

"Ha-hai" Hinata menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"kau sudah sangat beruntung bisa bersekolah disini jadi jangan mencoba peruntunganmu lagi dengan mendekati Shikamaru- _kun_ " Salah satu gadis mendorong bahunya hingga menabrak wastafel.

"A-aku tidak mendekati Shikamaru- _senpai_ "

"Kau pikir kami buta? Shikamaru terus memperhatikanmu tadi, kau pasti menggodanya kan?" Apa? Menggoda? Dilihat dari sudut manapun tidak ada yang menggoda dari Hinata. Rambutnya yang lurus, poninya yang datar, tingginya yang rata-rata, bentuk tubuhnya yang biasa saja, coba lihat saja dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, Hinata itu gadis yang biasa-biasa saja, apalagi matanya yang putih itu sering membuat orang lain takut.

"Ti-tidak _senpai_ , aku tidak pernah-" sebelum Hinata sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, salah satu _senpai-_ nya itu menarik lengannya dan mendorongnya masuk kedalam salah satu bilik toilet dan menguncinya dari luar.

" _Senpai_ , keluarkan aku dari sini" Hinata menggedor-gedor pintu bilik toilet

Byuuurrrrr

Hinata terdiam saat merasakan guyuran air membasahi tubuhnya. Terdengar suara para seniornya tetawa.

"Ini baru awal Hinata, jika kau berani mendekati Shikamaru- oh bukan Shikamaru saja, tapi seluruh inti Osis, kau akan menerima yang lebih dari ini" segerombolan gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terkunci di dalam bilik toilet.

"Hiks...hiks.." Air mata jatuh dari mata mutiaranya, tubuh Hinata merosot terduduk di lantai. Kepalanya mengadah ke atas, airmatanya menyusuri sisi pipinya. Hinata meringkuk menekuk kakinya dan membenamkan wajahnya.

.

"Ceklek"

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, oh Kami- _sama_ ia sampai tertidur di dalam toilet, sudah jam berapa ini? Hinata yakin sekolah pasti sudah usai, terlihat pencahayaan yang mulai meredup menandakan hari sudah sore dari ventilasi udara.

Seseorang membuka pintu bilik ini, betapa bersyukurnya Hinata akhirnya ia bisa keluar dari sini, ia harus berterima kasih banyak pada penyelamatnya ini. Hinata ingin berdiri tapi tubuhnya serasa mati rasa, persendiannya sakit, dan kepalanya terasa berat. Perlahan penglihatannya mulai mengabur dan kesadarannya perlahan menghilang, sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya Hinata melihat seseorang yang membuka pintu toilet tadi mendekatinya, dan dia adalah laki-laki.

.

"Ugh" seorang gadis bersurai indigo mengeluh sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

"Kau sudah bangun"

"!"

Hinata-nama gadis itu langsung terduduk saat menyadari suara laki-laki asing yang menyapanya. Ugh lagi-lagi kepalanya berdenyut akibat gerakannya yang tiba-tiba.

"jangan bergerak tiba-tiba" Laki-laki itu membantu Hinata duduk menyender di kepala ranjang. Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan, ini adalah kamar, dan jelas sekali ini bukan kamarnya, kamarnya tidak seluas dan semewah ini, dan pandangannya terakhir jatuh pada seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingnya.

" _Se-senpai_ " Gadis itu mulai mengingat kejadian kemarin, ia terkunci di dalam bilik toilet selama berjam-jam, kemudian seseorang menolongnya.

"Kemarin kau pingsan jadi aku membawa mu kemari" Jelas laki-laki dengan wajah stoic. Hinata memperhatikan kondisinya, ia hampir berteriak saat menyadari ia mengenakan pakaian yang berbeda dari kemarin. Dengan wajah terkejut ia menatap laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Sa-sasuke- _senpai_ , siapa yang menggantikan pakaian ku?" Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu

"Untuk apa pertanyaan itu? Apa yang berbeda jika aku atau orang lain yang melakukannya" Hinata terdiam mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"umm, Terimakasih sudah menolongku _Senpai_ , maaf sudah merepotkan" sambung Hinata, ia tidak ingin memikirkan siapa yang menggantikan pakainnya.

"Hn, kau istirahat saja aku akan menghubungi sekolah"

"Tidak perlu _senpai_ aku baik-baik saja"

Brukk

Itulah yang terjadi saat orang sakit memaksakan dirinya, Hinata berakhir jatuh saat ia berniat berdiri, kakinya terasa seperti jelly dan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut.

"Ck, merepotkan saja" Sasuke membantu Hinata kembali ketempat tidurnya, jarak mereka sangat dekat, Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Hinata.

"Maaf" Hinata berkata penuh penyesalan.

"Lavender" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, dan itu sukses menimbulkan raut kebingungan di wajah Hinata.

"Matamu berwarna Lavender" Jelas Sasuke.

"Oh, i-iya tapi orang-orang menyebutnya putih" Tutur Hinata dengan senyum kikuk.

"Sasuke ayo pergi, eh- dia siapa?" Seseorang memasuki kamar dengan suara cempreng, wajahnya tampak bingung melihat Hinata yang berbaring di kasur.

"Kiora"

TBC

Jrengggssss Ini dia chapter 2.

Jangan lupa reviewnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Dkk, milik mashashi Kishimoto

SasuHina

Typo(s)

Dark Side

Chapter 3

"Sasuke ayo pergi, eh- dia siapa?" Seseorang memasuki kamar dengan suara cempreng, wajahnya tampak bingung melihat Hinata yang berbaring di kasur.

"Kiora"

.

Seseorang yang Hinata ketahui sebagai wakil ketua Osis yang kemarin memberikan penghargaan pada murid baru yang berhasil masuk top 10- Shikamaru Nara muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang.

"Wajahnya memang sama tapi-" Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang Sasuke bicarakan dan ia lebih bingung saat mata onyx Sasuke menatapnya sambil berkata sesuatu yang Hinata tidak ketahui.

"Aku tidak yakin" Hinata menatap bergantian menatap ketiga wajah Senpai-nya itu. Entah mengapa wajah Naruto terlihat sangat pucat.

Naruto hampir saja menjatuhkan smartphone di tangannya saat mendengar satu nama yang diuucapkan oleh Shikamaru.

"kau-" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya Shikamaru menarik kerah bajunya dan menyeretnya turun.

"Tetap disini, kau bisa tersesat jika berkeliaran" Kemudian disusul oleh Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di kamar.

.

Awalnya Hinata tidak berniat untuk keluar dari kamar ini, pertama ini bukan rumahnya dan yang kedua ia teringat ucapan Sasuke tadi pagi "kau bisa tersesat jika berkeliaran" tapi Hinata sangat haus saat ini tenggorokannya sangat kering. Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar 'Hanya sebentar saja, temukan dapur dan segera kembali ke kamar' itulah kata yang terus Hinata rapalkan didalam hatinya. Karena biasanya dapur berada di lantai bawah, Hinata memutuskan untuk menuruni tangga, rumah atau lebih tepatnya Mansion ini terlihat cukup gelap dengan aura dingin, Hinata merasa bahwa rumah ini tidak memiliki tanda kehidupan sama sekali.

Oke, sepertinya sekarang dirinya mulai merasa tersesat. Meskipun begitu ia tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari dimana dapur berada. Ia tiba di sebuah Hall yang sangat luas, ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya terdapat banyak benda artistik, tetapi ada satu yang menarik perhatian Hinata, yakni sebuah lukisan besar yang di gantung di dinding, itu adalah satu-satunya lukisan disana. Hinata berjalan mendekati lukisan itu melihat lebih jelas apa atau lebih tepatnya siapakah sosok di lukisan itu. Hinata berdiri berjarak sekitar tiga kaki dari lukisan itu, ia mendongak melihat dengan jelas lukisan itu, Indah sekali, baru pertama kali Hinata melihat lukisan seindah ini, kesan yang tampil juga terlihat kuno, seolah-olah lukisan ini dibuat ratusan bahkan ribuan tahun yang lalu.

Deg

Tiba-tiba hatinya terasa sakit seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum, itu adalah lukisan sesosok laki-laki yang tidak pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Namun ia merasa sudah sangat mengenal orang di lukisan tersebut. Ia memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit, perasaan apa ini?.

Mata bulannya menyusuri tiap inchi lukisan tersebut, tidak diragukan lagi ia mengenal baik laki-laki di dalam lukisan itu.

"Siapa?" Hinata bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Matanya terasa sangat panas saat menatap sepasang mata onyx laki-laki tersebut, dan airmatanya jatuh begitu saja tanpa bisa ia cegah. Tangannya terasa ringan terangkat menyentuh sosok itu.

Brukk

Gadis bersurai indigo itu jatuh pingsan.

.

" _Dimana aku, tempat apa ini?"_ Hinata membuka matanya sedikit dan melihat begitu banyak pohon dan rerumputan Hijau, ia tengah terbaring di atasnya. Gadis itu tersenyum melihat pemandangan didepannya, menikmati lembut nya rerumputan yang menyentuh kulit putihnya, suara jangkrik yang mengalun terdengar seperti lagu pengantar tidur untuknya, angin malam yang berhembus lembut menggoyangkan reruputan, bintang-bintang di langit juga terlihat lebih terang dari biasanya.

"!" _bintang?_ Mata bulan yang sebelum mulai menutup perlahan kini malah membulat sempurna. Gadis besurai indigo tergerai sepunggung itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum ia memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi duduk.

Ia sekarang sedang duduk di padang rumput yang luas dikelilingi pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi disekitarnya. Awalnya ia berfikir ini adalah mimpi yang indah namun saat ia mencoba mencubit lengannya, wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat.

Lengannya terasa sakit, itu berarti ini bukanlah mimpi.

Sekarang pikirannya mulai rasional, jika ini bukan mimpi dan ia berada di suatu tempat asing dikelilingi pohon-pohon besar, mungkin saja akan ada binatang buas yang tiba-tiba keluar dari salah satu tempat gelap disana.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduknya merinding, Hinata masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama yang ia kenakan tadi pagi. Tanpa alas kaki ia menyusuri sedikit demi sedikit padang rumput yang luas berharap menemukan pemukiman warga, meskipun ia tidak yakin.

Cukup lama Hinata berjalan sampai ia merasa frustasi karena sepanjang yang ia lihat hanyalah hutan. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk beristirahat sebentar dan tidak sengaja ia melihat sebuah bunga mawar berwarna putih di tengah padang, itu adalah satu-satunya bunga yang tumbuh, dan dari sana ia lihat sekelebat bayangan hitam muncul. Sulit dipercaya.

Dari bayangan itu munculah seorang berjubah hitam mengenakan hodie, mata Hinata terlihat berbinar-binar, akhirnya ada orang lain selain dirinya yang berada di sana. Namun orang tersebut berjalan cepat memasuki Hutan.

"A-ano tunggu sebentar" Hinata segera berdiri dan mengejar orang tersebut. Ia terus berlari hingga masuk kedalam Hutan. Dari perawakannya Hinata yakini itu adalah seorang perempuan.

"Hello-" Hinata berdiri tidak jauh dari wanita itu.

Sring

Mata bulan itu membulat kaget saat sebuah pedang menghalangi langkah wanita itu tepat dilehernya.

" _Kau bisa menemukanku secepat ini?"_ ujar wanita itu. Nadanya tenang seolah tidak masalah dengan benda tajam yang kapan saja bisa memenggal kepalanya. Sedangkan Hinata? Ia sudah hampir terkena serangan jantung karena itu.

" _Aku selalu bisa menemukanmu"_ tiba-tiba dari balik pohon itu muncul seorang pria, ia berdiri tepat di hadapan wanita berjubah hitam itu.

" _cih, tarik pedangmu"_ pria itu pun menarik pedangnya menjauh dari leher sang wanita. Hinata masih mematung disana, ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa pria itu, cahaya yang minim tidak memungkinkannya untuk melihat.

Setelah kejadian tadi ia yang semula ingin ditemukan kini malah berharap mereka tidak menemukan Hinata. Ia mengikuti mereka diam-diam, mungkin saja itu akan mengantarnya ke sebuah pemukiman. Hingga mereka sampai kesebuah danau yang luas, ia melihat sepasang kekasih(?) itu duduk disana. Hinata bersembunyi di balik pohon besar disana.

" _Sampai kapan kita harus begini"_ ucap sang wanita.

" _Aku mencintaimu apa itu tidak cukup?"_ Hinata merasa pipinya memerah mendengar ucapan sang pria, jadi benar mereka sepasang kekasih?. Ia merasa dirinya kini sedang menonton drama percintaan sekarang.

" _Ini tidak akan bertahan"_ wanita itu terlihat pesimis dengan hubungan mereka.

Tidak ada suara lagi setelah itu, Hinata yang penasaran pun memutuskan untuk mengintip sedikit dari balik pohon.

Sang pria sedang memeluk sang wanita, hodie yang menutupi rambutnya kini sudah dilepas, sang wanita nampak menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu sang pria. Melihat mereka berdua Hinata yakini cinta mereka sangat kuat. Dada Hinata ikut terasa sesak melihat moment didepannya.

" _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja"_ wanita mengangkat kepalanya.

Jantung Hinata terasa berhenti saat itu juga, mulutya terbuka namun tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu katapun. Ekspresi terkejut juga terlihat jelas di wajah wanita itu.

Mata mereka bertemu.

.

"-nata"

.

"Hinata"

.

"Hinata"

"Ahh" Hinata terduduk. Sekali lagi ia terbangun, namun kini ia terbangun di kamar yang sama. Nafasnya tidak beraturan dan keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tadi pingsan" Hinata menatap satu persatu wajah Senpai-nya disana.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-Senpai" Hinata menunduk memegangi kepalanya. Apakah tadi itu mimpi? Tapi tidak mungkin, ia merasakan sakit saat mencubit dirinya sendiri.

Hinata seketika sadar dan menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, ia melihat banyak goresan di kakinya.

"Tidak mungkin"

TBC

Terimakasih atas dukungannya Minna-san.


End file.
